New Girl In Neverland
by WhoviainTributeSherlockian
Summary: SEQUEL TO ROTG 2. Lara is settling nice into Neverland. But when Lara's sister goes on a rampage, Lara has to unite with the Guardians and the Big Four to stop her. How will Lara stop her sister? Who is the Mystery Girl in the Shadows? Peter/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Arriving:**

Second star to the right and straight on 'till morning. The directions to my _freedom_. Peter Pan keeps whispering this sentence over and over in my ear as we fly. I can't believe this is actually happening. I can feel the beating of my heart, it increasing at every passing second. I can feel the sweat clinging onto my palms. Lara Black, I say to myself, daughter of the (deceased) bogeyman (Pitch Black), your life is finally starting to make sense.

Peter offered me a chance to turn my life around- living with him and the Lost Boys in Neverland. When my Dad was killed in the famous 'Bellum autem scelerati' (which is Latin for 'War of the Villains'), I was made an Orphan and had nowhere to go home to so Peter suggested I go with him and might I say in a very inappropriate way. If he had leaned any closer, we would have been kissing.

I could feel warm fingers join with mine. We were here. We landed safely on a cloud that over looked the wondrous place I could now call home. I couldn't help but gasp in awe. It was beautiful. The sea surrounding it was the bluest blue you could imagine. The mountains were so green; it was a bundle of colour. Stretching across the island were double rainbows; _Double Rainbows!_There were shipwrecks decorating the beach, obviously from the pirates that used to dock in the cove.

"Ready?" He looked at me and gripped my hand tightly. Whenever he did that, I felt my heart skip a beat. I had only known Peter for a while yet I already had a _**HUGE **_crush on him. I would never tell him that though. I squeezed his hand lightly and nodded. We jumped of the cloud and floated down to the ground, our hands still locked together.

As we glided down towards Neverland, the wind circled me as if trying to identify me. I'm so glad I had changed out of my dress otherwise that would have been a catastrophe. Instead, I'm wearing a long sleeve denim top that gets buttoned up, black leggings and my navy blue converse. I'm being the real me.

He released the tight, warm grip on my hands as we landed. Standing in front of us was large tree which I assumed was there 'oh so amazing' hideout. I raised an eyebrow in suspicion. He didn't even see it and just pulled at my arm, dragging me inside a dark tunnel.

As Peter fell out the other end, I was sliding down the passageway. As I heard a chorus of 'Peter', I dropped out the other end on my belly and landed flat on my face. Almost. Peter caught me just in time so my face wouldn't have been squashed against the hard, wooden floor. "Thanks" I managed to mumble as he pulled me to my feet.

I could feel my cheeks burning bright burgundy as I saw six boys dressed in raggedy clothes standing in awe in front of me. Peter pushed me to the boys and announced "Boys, this is Lara. She'll be living with us." I knew I blushed even more at that. I gave a small wave to the lost boys. They smiled back, well one of them anyway.

Before the boys could ask the river of questions that were building up inside of them, I was being hauled up to a large platform, its contents hidden by a red, velvet curtain. When Peter pulled at the curtain, I could feel my mouth hit the floor. The bed was beautifully carven, covered with the softest blankets. The wardrobe, carven swirls climbing up the sides, looked as if it was about to burst with the amount of clothes in the wardrobe. And the bookshelves, two bookshelves stacked with books. Enid Blyton to Jacqueline Wilson. I was in heaven.


	2. Chapter 1 continued

Obviously noticing my shocked expression, he said "Lara, that's not the best of it" I laughed. I had a wardrobe stacked with clothes, books galore and my _freedom_**, **my _freedom!_I raised an eyebrow, and yet again not noticing what it meant, he pulled at my arm (it was starting to become a habit) and led me to the wall. He pulled a hatch down, revealing the surprise before I could question him.

He wrapped his warm fingers into mine and slowly guided me to the edge of the thick branch that was underneath the newly opened hatch. "It's beautiful" I whispered, seeing the mix of red, yellow and orange as the sun set. "Thank you." I smiled sweetly at him, tears of joy in my eyes. I couldn't contain it any longer so I swiftly turned round to face and and pulled him into a loving embrace. I could feel one of his soft hands gently wrap around my waist and pull my closer while another stroked my loose, black hair. I had my arms wrapped around his waist.

The world suddenly disappeared as I could only see his dark brown eyes looking down on me with affection. I felt myself floating upwards to meet his eyelevel, flying into his grip with the help of the wind. My heart was racing as he slowly leaned towards me as I closed my eyes, desperate for his soft lips to meet with mine.

"Boo!" I screamed in terror and jumped at the voice. I almost fell out of the tree until Peter caught me, his hand still softly wrapped around my waist. I had to force myself to not melt in his chocolate eyes, also while keeping myself from crushing my lips against his. "Jack!" I heard Peter hiss, obviously burning bright red from his interruption of our would be kiss. I carefully released myself from his warm grip and climbed inside, shocked from the revelation of our 'moment'. I heard Peter and Jack climb in and the faint hiss of ice spreading and then immediately melting from my rising body temperature.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" He mocked. I lunged and him, making him immediately step back in (what I could only assume from the look in his eyes) fear. Peter grabbed my wrists, holding me back. I slithered out of his grip and sat on my bed, mumbling "I'm calm" as I collapsed onto the soft sheets. I sat up and gave Frost my 'Tell anyone and I'll burn you alive look' that I surprisingly had to use with my Dad and… others.

He raised his arms in a mock surrender, I rolled my eyes. I hate cocky people. Well, with the exception of Peter (of course). Wait, what?

"Ho, Ho, Ho!" A jolly laugh made me squeal in fright. It came out high pitch and girly. I rubbed at my throat and mouthed 'Was that me?' to Peter but just getting a shrug as a supply. With that, Peter flew down and greeted the Guardians, who turns out had visited to see how I was settling in. Jack sniggered at this. I heard quiet yet clear voices answering him, saying that they have no idea who she was and questions concerning me replacing a girl named Wendy. Then there was an awkward silence so I decided then I should go answer the boys and see the Guardians.

I pulled back the curtain slightly and flew down, waving once I landed. Before, I could answer, a heavy arm collapsed onto my shoulder and North lead me to the other side of the room, warning me about the emotional subject that is Wendy Darling. Turns out she was his first crush or first love but what I heard it didn't really sound like they were dating but hey ho. I nodded and agreed, not wanting to hurt the feelings of the boy who granted m a new and better life.

At that moment I realised that Peter wasn't just a boy who never grew up or fought pirates and knew fairies, he was a loving boy who had his heart broken from his love growing up and leaving him so right there, I made a promise to myself and him that I would never, ever leave him. This was going to start a new life, not just for me but for him as well. He was my friend and I could see the Guardians smile at the new Peter, at the spark that has been restored into him

I got out my guitar and began to play, almost demanding they danced. The lost boys: Tittles (replacement of Tootles), Nabs (Replacement of Nibs), Righty (Replacement of Slightly), Burly (Replacement of Curly) and the twins- James and John- were all dancing and cheering. They all did an Indian call, followed by Peter then the Guardians. I did it too, thinking it was right. Then we all did it. I took the last swig of my second glass of the Alcohol named _Wine_ and then I collapsed.


	3. Authors Note

Sorry,Sorry,Sorry! I haven't posted in ages! I've been really busy since I've had a drama performance to do recently and schoolwork and the fact that my grandma is ill. I'm almost done with chapter 2 so it'll be up soon. Hopefully. No promises. Sorry!

Love you all! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Please, I love them so much!


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

_**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN LARA AND MY OTHER OC'S. Btw sorry it took so long, Word was down so I had to copy it all down on the old version since I had the 2013 one.**_

_The Next Morning_

"Lara, Lara. Wake up!" Cold hands shook me and a faint voice tried to wake me but I refused to co-operate. Peter and I were so close in my dream, together. The cruel world of Princesses and guardians had been left behind; our soft grip around each other was the only thing that remained. He suddenly leaned forwards and I copied; our lips about to touch. "Lara!" I was pulled out of my dream. I groaned and dived back under the covers, wanting the dream to continue. Just one kiss and I'd be happy.

My cover was yanked away, leaving my bare arms to deal with the cold air which being cast from the snoring Jack Frost on the floor so I quickly covered myself with a blanket-size leaf. I was still in my leggings and strapless blouse from last night, too tired to change and plus the fact that Peter had brought pink nightgowns that were too long for my liking or some too short to be considered appropriate. "Wake up" I heard the light voice of Peter Pan begging me to wake up. I sat up slowly and mumbled a small 'why'. "Bored" was his only answer. I threw a cushion at him, saw him fall of the platform and went back to sleep. He could fly.

I finally gave in when I heard his feet land on the floor and he sighed in disappointment. "Fine" I motioned for him to pass me a cardigan; I didn't want him to see the scars that were dotted around my arms in a carefree manner. I slid into it, welcoming the warmth and threw the leaf off me with more gracefulness than Peter. I flew off the platform and almost burst out laughing when I saw the Guardians. Jack was in a starfish position on the floor, drooling, Sandman was hanging off the arm of the sofa, little sprinkles of dream sand falling from his golden hair. Santa was almost squishing Bunny in the top hammock, Bunny on the bottom and Tooth was curled up in a ball on the table, her wings wrapped around her protectively, not forgetting the lost boys huddled together in the corner, nearly drowning in blankets.

I floated carefully across the room to the kitchen and started preparing breakfast. As I quietly got out a frying pan with Peter watching wide-eyed over my shoulder, I casually mentioned a few questions that had been bouncing against the sides off my head- "Why did you do all this? I'd only known you for, what, two hours max and you set up all that" I motioned towards my room and turned to face Peter, whose gaze was on the floor "And how long did we take to get to Neverland? And most of all, WHY THE HECK DID YOU TRY TO KISS ME LAST NIGH?" I was shouting all of a sudden but the noise didn't wake anyone. He looked up at me but with confusion in his eyes.

"A kiss? I tried to give you a thimble, you have a hidden kiss and I wanted it to be mine." He gently stroked the corner of my lips. I brushed his hand away and said:

"What's a hidden kiss? And I think a kiss is another word for thimble."

"A hidden kiss is a, is a? Hmm" He snapped his fingers after a moment of thinking and announced "A hidden kiss is a thimble that belongs to someone who lives for adventure. You give it to someone you love."

I gasped at this. He wanted me to give him my hidden kiss, which I assumed you could only give it away once, to him. He thought I loved him even though I barely know him. Well, l like him MAYBE, but liking is a silly crush, loving is completely different. Loving someone means heartache. I've seen it firsthand. With my Dad. And…others.

"What?"

Ok, I'm not gonna give you my hidden kiss now but maybe soon- Got it SOON so no trying to thimble me today also what about my other questions?"

"Adventure!" He smiled a big, cocky grin.

"What?"

"Adventure! I took you here to Neverland so you can have adventures. You always have nightmares, mainly about being trapped and unable to be free, Sandman said to bring you here, so you can dream and be free. He set your room up while we were travelling. I'm taking care of you, you'll be safe here and you won't ever have nightmares again."

I threw my arms around his neck and embraced him, tears of happiness staining my skin. My heart was beating fast and I knew what was happening but I still gripped onto him like he was my life support. He was in a way- Supporting me, guiding me to my new life with him and the lost boys. I buried my face in his neck, breathing in his sent of wildlife. "Thank you" I said into his neck. I loosened my grip and we broke apart, just as Jack began to wake. Without hesitation, Peter grabbed a bucket of cold water and dunked it onto Jack. We both burst out laughing, waking the others.

Jack began to chase Peter around the room, bumping into the table and chairs, causing the Guardians and boys to wake up in a start. Once I had enough with the chase, I flew up to them and grabbed them by the ears which made both boys cry out in pain. I dragged them to the table and forced them down into separate chairs. As I walked over to continue with breakfast, I had to use all my willpower to stop myself from bursting out laughing. I lost the battle.

"Your faces!" I mumbled, now having to hold my sides because of my laughing. The look on their faces was a mixture of confusion (both), pride (Jack) and a hint of annoyance from Peter. I mouthed sorry and gestured to the breakfast. He nodded sharply, the rebellious sparkle returning to his eyes.

I clap my hands together in excitement, making the Guardians (who had tried to go back to sleep) jump and reluctantly climb out of their temporary sleeping positions. The lost boys got up to but instead of heading towards the kitchen, they grabbed their weapons and went out the door. _Hunting _I thought. I met my eyes with Peter and we both rolled our eyes. I giggled.

The guardians soon left. I got changed. My chequered top hanged loosely on my body and my denim shorts were considerably tight. My pale legs were bare and I had a pair of brown, cowgirl boots on. I peeped through the curtain. Then immediately shut it again. Didn't that guy have a changing room?

"Peter?" I squeaked- My voice two times higher than normal.

"Yeah? Oh yeah, come out."

I slowly opened the curtain and floated down. I blushed; I could feel my face burning bright red, as his jaw hit the floor. He carefully racked his eyes over my appearance, lingering a tad bit longer than he should have on my legs. My face blushed even harder. I gave him a quick glare as well to show him a warning, though I didn't mean it. Damn, why did he have to be so darn cute?

"So, what are we doing today?" I questioned my voice thankfully less high than before. I yelped in surprise as a black blindfold was places over my eyes. I tried to question what was going on, but he just shushed me. I could hear the shuffling of my feet against the floorboards and then the bright light of morning sun hit my eyelids as the refreshingly cool air whipped at me, making goose bumps crawl up my skin.

He removed the black cloth from around my eyes, so gracefully I barely felt it. He places something smooth into my right hand and another thing into my left. I could feel the rough feeling of a leather strap across my palm. I slowly tipped my head to see a bow and quiver. The bow was beautifully carven, flowers dancing up the handle while the quiver was black leather, containing over twenty red-feathered tipped arrows.

I'm gonna learn how to hunt.


End file.
